


The Nightmare

by FanficaMan



Series: The Lucas Splattington Universe [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Consoling, F/M, Fear, Love, Marina (Splatoon) - Freeform, Nightmare, Sadness, Splatoon - Freeform, lucas x marina, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficaMan/pseuds/FanficaMan
Summary: (This takes place after the events of Robert’s Release.) Just a short story about Lucas and Marina. After a regular date night at Lucas’ place, the couple goes to bed, but during the night, Lucas has a nightmare, where he fears Marina will be taken away from him.





	The Nightmare

A few weeks after the Deepsea Metro incident, Lucas and Marina were back on their regular dating schedule! It was just a regular date night where Marina comes to Lucas’ and they do what any good couple would do: talk, compliment each other, snuggle, watch TV together, kiss, snuggle some more, kiss some more, all the good stuff! It was getting late, so the two decided to go get ready for bed.

Though they were pretty darn close at that time, they weren’t at the point where they could start sleeping together in their in underwear, so they just put on regular night clothes. The two got into bed, as usual, Lucas on the right, Marina on the left. “I’m really glad we can continue doing this again, especially after all that’s happened,” said Lucas.

“Yeah, me too,” replied Marina, “I really love doing this with you. And do you know what I love more?”

“What?”

“You!”

“Awwww of course.” The two embraced eachother. “Goodnight, Marina.” They kissed.

“Goodnight, Lucas.” Lucas turned off the light and the two drifted off to sleep...

_ **GRRRRRRRRR** _

Lucas’ eyes shot open when he heard the noise. He lifted his head up, and looked around, confused. The room was pitch black, he couldn’t see anything but the bed he was sleeping on. The growling noise continued. It was deep and loud and monstrous. His hearts were beating rapidly. With a shaky hand, he reached out for his girlfriend.

“M-Marina?...” he said, shaking her a bit, “Marina, wake up.” She lifted her head up, and opened her sleepy eyes that struggled to stay open.

“Mmm... yes, Lucas? What is it?”

“Do you hear that...?”

Marina looked around, and by the looks of her now fully open eyes and her nervous body language, she could hear the noise, too. “Y-Yeah...”

“Is that your stomach?”

“No... is it yours?”

Lucas slowly shook his head. Suddenly the noise grew louder. The two panicked and inched towards each other. They then noticed that there were large, dark tentacles wrapping around the bed. They were even more scared, holding each other. Then, they saw two large, glowing eyes staring at them from the center of the room. They gasped, both shaking from the immense amount of fear. The growling stopped, then suddenly, a HUGE monstrous octopus came out from the darkness, and roared LOUDLY.

Lucas and Marina screamed in terror, holding each other tightly. “WHAT IS THAT?!” yelled Lucas.

“I DON’T KNOW!” yelled Marina. The monster grinned at them with a large set of sharp teeth, and it’s glowing yellow eyes glared at them, filling them with more fear the longer they looked.

Suddenly, Henry opened the door to the room and stood in the doorway. “What’s going on?” he asked.

The two looked over at him. ”HENRY! HEEEELP!!!” screamed Lucas.

“HELP US!!!” shouted Marina. The two continued to scream for help until Henry finally noticed the monster. 

“What the heck is that?!” he said. The monster noticed him, and it wrapped Henry’s feet around with a long, dark tentacle, and suddenly flung Henry across to the other side of the room, and crashed him through the window.

The two screamed. “NOOOOOO HENRY!!!!!!!” Lucas yelled, reaching a hand out towards the window. Their eyes began to fill with tears, then their heads jerked back to look at the monster, who started looming over the bed, looking down at them.

The monster looked at Lucas, who curled his body farther back. He quietly murmured to him self, “No no no no...”

The monster then looked at Marina, who simply yelled “No..!” and buried her face in Lucas’ shoulder.

“Shhh it’s okay, I’m here, I’ll protect you,” said Lucas, as he held Marina tightly and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, and himself.

The monster let out a deep demonic laugh, then it wrapped a tentacle around Marina’s leg. She and Lucas gasped, and then suddenly, Marina started to get pulled back, off the bed. They screamed. Lucas quickly tried to grab Marina’s hand, but it slipped a few times, until Marina was pulled into the floor. Lucas quickly jumped off the bed and kept towards Marina’s extended arm, grabbing it.

“I got you!” he said in relief. The monster started to pull back, until Lucas was grabbing Marina’s hand. Lucas tried to pull back until suddenly, some tentacles came out of the ground and wrapped around his limbs, pinning him to the ground. He struggled to move his body but he wouldn’t budge. He was still holding onto Marina with his hand, but with his wrist being pinned to the ground, he couldn’t get a stronger grip.

“Don’t let go don’t let go!!” Marina kept yelling. The tentacle that’s as grabbing her started to wrap more up towards her body, as the monster tried to get a better grip. The two were holding on by fingers. Lucas did everything in his power, used all the energy he had, to remain his grip, but it was quickly staring to fail. The two called out for each other.

“Marina!”

“Lucas!” Suddenly, their hands slipped away from each other and Marina was pulled into the darkness. “NOOOOOOO”

“NOOOOOOOOoooooo”-

“NO!” Lucas yelped, jerking up from the bed. It was all a dream. He froze in his terrified position, sitting up from the bed, his arms reaching out slightly, a terrified expression on his face, rapidly breathing. 

A few seconds later, Marina jerked up from the bed. She looked over at her boyfriend. “Lucas! Is everything alright?”

Lucas, confused, glanced over at Marina, then he suddenly let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank cod...” he said. He sunk down into the bed, clutching his heart. Now he knew for sure it was all a dream. Marina was safe.

“What happened?” said Marina, still worried.

“It was just... I just had this, _terrible _nightmare!

“Oh... I’m sorry... it’s okay Lucas, just go back to sleep.” Marina laid back down, but Lucas was still sitting up. He eyes started to well with tears. He sniffled. Marina looked back, then realized was about to happen. Lucas started sobbing. He put his hands to his eyes, but it couldn’t stop the flow of light-blue tears spilling from his eyes. Marina sat up, “Oh no!...” then she scooter over to Lucas and put her hands on his shoulders, “Lucas what’s wrong?”

Lucas tried to speak as he continued to sniffle. “I-it’s just, *sniff*, what if... the Octarians... what if they tried to take you away again?! *sniff* I don’t want them to take you away... you mean EVERYTHING to me! *sob*”

“Ohhhhh Lucas... no no no shhhh.” Marina embraced Lucas as he did the same, continuing to cry over Marina’s shoulder. She consoled him until his crying started to cool down. Lucas came out of the hug and wiped his tears, still sniffling, trying to hide his sadness. “Listen Lucas,” said Marina, holding his hand, “The Octarians... they’re not going to take me away again. But even if they do... you’ll save me, right?” Lucas perked up. “Because you’re a hero...” Marina kissed him on the cheek, “you’re _my_ hero!...”

Lucas calmed down. “*sniff* You’re right. *sniff* I _am_ a hero! Oh thanks, Marina,” he hugged her tightly, “What would I ever do without you?”

“Hug someone else?”

they both snickered. “Yeah.” They came out of the hug, and looked at eachother, smiling, until Lucas spoke again. “Marina... I’ve been thinking...”

“Yeah?...”

“What if... what if that whole thing never happened?”

“What do you mean? What whole thing?”

“Like, what if that whole event never happened? What if you never got kidnapped, what if, I never got the opportunity to save your life? Would you still love me...?”

“Oh Lucas... of COURSE I’d still love you! You don’t need to save someone’s life for them to love you.”

“Thanks, and yeah, you’re right. Like, remember what happened before you were kidnapped? We were both sitting in Grizzco, and I was about to tell you something, but I chickened our and noticed Pearl being swarmed by fans. That was GOING to be the moment where I told you that I love you.”

“Awwww, I knew it!”

“Would you have said ‘I love you’ back?”

“Totally! I already knew you were such a caring person even before you saved me. I’ve loved you ever since our first date. I always thought you were the most amazing boy in the world. You saving my life hasn’t changed that at all!”

“Awwwwww Marina!” The two embraced each other and passionately kissed. While they hugged, Lucas’ hair glowed from how happy he was, and Marina’s hair did the same. They nuzzled each other a bit and just stayed in their warm hug. “You’re the most amazing girl in the world. I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“Awww, you’re so sweet... no c’mon, let’s go back to sleep.” And so the two went back under the covers and drifted back off to sleep, holding each other and smiling...


End file.
